1. Field
The present disclosure relates to microarray package devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of analyzing a target biomaterial using a microarray has been used in various fields, for example, in studying functions of human genes, genetic analysis for diagnosing various diseases including cancer, and pharmacogenomics. A microarray is a device which includes biomaterial probes that are capable of being complementarily coupled, e.g., hybridized, to a target biomaterial, and plays a significant role in detecting and analyzing the target biomaterials. A microarray package device has been suggested for effectively analyzing a reaction of a microarray. In order to effectively perform an analysis process on a microarray, it is beneficial to ensure the structural stability of the microarray and the reliability of results obtained therefrom. Generally, a microarray is fixed in a microarray package, and a microarray analysis process is performed using an analyzing device such as an optical scanner. Thus, research has been conducted into use of a microarray package that provides structural stability for the microarray and increases a reliability of results obtained therefrom.